


Just Say When

by KawaiiKozume



Series: Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Qrow is needed elsewhere and that means leaving behind people you love.Day 3: Stormy Weather
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Just Say When

**Author's Note:**

> Ookay, this one has a song you should listen to. It's Just Say When by Nothing More. Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0rro0aGgt4

It’s hailing outside, not the kind of weather Qrow enjoys, but he’d rather be out there than where he was now. Inside James’ office, he could almost forget it was getting worse. Almost.

“What are you thinking, Qrow?” James asks. His voice is holding something in it and Qrow wants so desperately to pull it out, painful or not.

“I’m thinking that Oz said they caught wind of Salem moving in Mistral, so I’m going to Mistral.” Qrow had just told James he already agreed to go to Mistral and James took it as well as expected. James’ eyes were like steel, staring at Qrow, probably trying to listen to his thoughts. Qrow pops open his flask and takes a swig.

“Can I say it?” James asks. Then without an answer he says, “That’s a dumb idea.”

Qrow scoffs.

“Is it now, Jimmy?” Qrow leans on James’ desk so he’s eye level with him. “Because I think it’s actually the best idea I’ve had since I first came back here with you.”

Qrow doesn’t actually believe that but he was always better at pushing people away than trying to make things work in the face of trouble. It works and a flicker of hurt flashes in James’ eyes. Qrow pushes the guilt down further.

“Besides, distance could help us both, I’m sure.” Qrow stands up and turns around.

“Qrow,” James growls, standing up. “You’re going to walk right into something that’s gonna get you hurt, or killed, and you want our last conversation to be a fight?!”

“It could have not been one but you decided to make it one.”

It stays silent between the two men, both clutching their emotions too closely to their hearts behind thick walls of brick and mortar and pain from over the years. They’re both waiting for the other to break first. To say the words that haven’t been said in weeks.

“When do you leave?” James asks.

“Tonight.” Qrow replies.

The room creaks, settling, but it sounds like it’s collapsing under the weight of the situation that’s unfolding inside it.

“How late?”

“While it’s still light out.”

“Could you go tomorrow morning?”

“James...”

“I just want one last night.”

Qrow tears a piece of skin off his lips with his teeth and shakes his head.

“You really think this is a suicide mission, don’t you?” Qrow’s anger flares inside him. How dare James think he’s incapable.

“You realize I went on dangerous missions before you and I’ll keep going on them after you.” Qrow shouts. “I’m not Summer.”

The last words throw both of them for a loop. Qrow wasn’t expecting to say it and James, bless him, was never expecting to hear that name again. They stand there, staring at each other with wide eyes.

“Qrow…”

“I’m leaving, Jim.” And there’s nothing more Qrow has to say unless James wants to say what he’s holding close. When James doesn’t speak again, Qrow walks out of the General’s Office, through the hallways then out into the hailing scenery. Flying wouldn’t be smart but he doesn’t want to barter for a ship so he runs to the edges of Atlas and jumps off. He lets the wind yank the tears from his face for a moment before shifting midair and extending his wings to take hold and glide. He’d cry later, much, much later, but right now, Mistral needs him.


End file.
